Interchangeable
by fireworksban
Summary: Fred's a bit dazed and he contemplates George and himself. 'but we were ducklings and I said, “Promise.” And he said, “Of course.” But he didn’t really know what he was promising, only he did'


Erm… Hello. 

I don't know where this came from… It's sort of like an exploration of Fred And George's friendship.

 I guess it would be best to think that Fred had had a knock to his head or something… 

**Disclamier****: **I do not own. I never will own. J.K Rowling owns. Dr Zeuss (?) owns the green eggs and ham thing. 

**-Interchangeable-                                    **

I am Fred and he is George.

I am Fred and he is George and we are the same.

And I could be Fred and he could be George. And no one would ever know.

Am I Fred? Or am I George? I seem to have forgotten. 

Maybe I am George and he is Fred. I could be, you know. I could've started my life as George and then somewhere along the way, someone called me Fred and so that made him George, and maybe it stayed that way. Am I George or am I Fred?

I do not like them, Fred-I-am.

I do not like 

green eggs and ham.

I am George and George is me and I don't care because that is how it will always be. Always been that way, wouldn't want it to change. Change bad, separation awful.

They tried that once. They said, "be your own person!" Well if that's what they wanted they should have said be your own _people_. But they didn't, they said person. They made us have different birthdays (scandalous, I know) and had us go to different places and made us meet different people. They even tried making us have different bedrooms. But we always ended up back at the beginning. They didn't understand that we were each other and could not be different.

When we were four we discovered that I have one freckle above my left eyebrow that George _doesn't_ have. Our only difference, the only way you can tell us apart. No one but us knows it though. It's helpful when we forget who is who. And because it is above my left eyebrow we deduced that Fred is our left and George is our right. George writes for us, and I swing the beater's club for us.

Am I me? Or am I you? No one knows, 'cept us two.

Are we we? Is that how it will always be? I should like to think so.

 I've heard stories.

A Sirius Black and a James Potter, who weren't twins, but they could be you know. If they tried. They could be brothers, they were anyway. They were like us it has been said. No, we were like them. The Prongs and the Padfoot were not one and the same, but they were close enough. Look what happened to them, both dead. They left behind a boy who is half and us. But they never knew we idolised them. We gave the boy the map and we didn't know what it meant. 

Will we be like that? Will we be gone? Yes. Separated? No. Sirius and Mr. Potter are together now. Me and Fred (or is it George?) will be together too. Forever. We promised when we were six. It was simple really. 

Mum said, "Fred, you read this picture book," She selected one from a shelf, "and George read this one." Another book was pulled from the shelf. We read the first halves of our books then swapped and read each other's endings. George's book was the Ugly Duckling and the book made him sad, 'cause the Ugly Duckthing was all alone. I told him the ending and he was happy, but I was not. We were Ugly Ducklings, were we not? Except we were not ugly. But we were ducklings and I said, "Promise."

And he said, "Of course." But he didn't really know what he was promising, only he did.

We promised again when the-git-whose-name-reminds-us-of-a-hairball came back. George said "Promise?" I said "Of course."

You may ask how it can be so, forever, that's a long time. Have you not been listening? We are one person, we just have two minds. I don't understand it, neither do you. It just is. Has been since forever. Will be for forever.

I am older, I am told. 

He is younger, he is told. 

Once upon a time, not to long ago, we did want to be different. That's when the _real_ pranks started. I did the first one;_ I _was going to be the Hogwarts King. Turns out he wanted the same thing. Turns out he was going to play that prank too. Turns out that we did it together and _we_ were Kings, if only in our minds.

We never could be different.

I am George and he is Fred, and no one can tell the difference.

Look in the mirror, see the freckle.

Oh. I'm Fred.

And he's George.

And together we make Forge.

**-End-**

I hope it wasn't too confusing…


End file.
